World of Warcraft: Through the Eyes of the Common
by Bananapugg
Summary: A Night Elf Rogue within the world of Azeroth had a simple life working for the SI:7. Get a classified job from King Varian, get it done, no hesitation. One mission comes along though that causes her to make a new discovery. A discovery so big, it'll change her life (I do not own anything relating to the "World of Warcraft" aside from this story and its OCs).
1. Creating a Character

**~ Creating a Character ~**

 **Widow -**

 **Race: Night Elf**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Class: Rogue**

 **Spec: Assassination**

 **Age: 27 (night elvish years), (7,500 in human years)**

 **Appearance: Long blue hair and bright white glowing eyes. She has what looks like three red claw marks that start at half way down her forehead over her eyes and halfway down her cheeks. She has pale skin almost like a humans'.**

 **Aliathrana -**

 **Race: Draenei**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Class: Shaman**

 **Spec: Elemental**

 **Age: 27**

 **Appearance: Purple skin, bluish white shoulder length hair with straight bangs across her forehead between her horns. Her horns bend behind her head, and her eyes glow a dim light blue.**

 **Bellabugg -**

 **Race: Gnome**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Class: Priest**

 **Spec: Holy**

 **Age: 7**

 **Appearance: Reddish pink hair that is always in two short pigtails, her face is softened with her green eyes. She is very short, so much so that she only reaches Widow's knees, and she has cute chubby cheeks.**


	2. Authors Note

Hello and welcome to the story! I am Bananapugg. To start off I'll explain that I am not the only author of this story. I'm working on it with MistressRegah andMs. Peel. Anyways, the main point of this Author's Note is so that we can inform you that this story takes place in the "World of Warcraft" and does not properly follow all the lore of the game. We merely created this story as an outlet to be free to imagine the "World of Warcraft" in our own way. If you don't agree with what we've done in our story then feel free not to read it, none of us are trying to force anyone to do anything. With that, if you wish to continue forward with this story then have fun and don't forget that we love constructive criticism (But we all recommend you have a basic understanding of the games races, and classes to help you understand the story better). _Sincerely- Bananpugg, MistressRegah, and Ms. Peel_


	3. (Prologue) The Mission

Widow's perspective:

I have seen much in my life, and I am going to share my story with the rest of the world so they know that there are good moments amongst the bad. This is the story of some the adventures that have happened throughout my life, but, I will start out at the beginning before I came to meet my loving wife and my beautiful little girl, both though who I will cherish for the rest of my eternal life within our home.

Years Earlier...

I had been called to the castle of Stormwind for a top secret SI:7 mission that required a stealthy approach. I needed to get to the castle soon so I could discuss the mission with King Varian before nightfall since it was already nearing sunset. As I get outside of my house and start my walk to the castle I grab my daggers and put my long, black cloak on so no one would recognize me, concealing my face in the darkness of my hood. I eventually make it to the castle entrance after a few minutes because of the pace I'd set for myself. I finally walk into the castle and up the sloped hallway into the royal court room. I look around briefly before I spot King Varian talking to his advisers about something. I walk up to him with purpose and gently place my hand on his shoulder. He looks at me and smiles slightly. "Follow me night elf. We must discuss this in private." I simply nod and follow him down a corridor that lead to his personal armory. "What organization sent you to kill me rogue?" He asked with a calm tone. I shake my head to remove my hood. "I'm the rogue from the SI:7 who you have sent for." I reply shortly. He nodded, "What is the name of the oldest tree in Darnassus called?" He asked and I simply motioned my hand across my forehead and then down my face in three claw marks. He nodded at my answer and spoke again. "Alright, we need you to go to Darnassus for awhile as we have heard of strange things happening around that area. It seems to concern your people so we have called specifically for you to go. You will be gone for a few weeks at the longest for this mission but your house will be taken care of. Now go, and please make haste in stopping the strange activity." I nod and began quickly walking away and back to my house. Once I reach my small, two story house I enter to search for my travel satchel. I was able to quickly spot the bag and grabbed it, and then filled it with the necessary things for my journey. I then walked briskly out of my house and to the docks where the boat to Darnassus would soon appear.

I quietly sat at the edge of the dock and waited, silently messing with one of my knives beneath my cloak. It didn't seem to take long for the boat to arrive though as I quickly got onto the vessel. Once aboard I walked back into one of the undisturbed cabins of the boat and set my stuff onto one of the chairs that was in the corner of the room. I then promptly lied down onto the cabins bed and fell asleep. 'This is going to be a long journey.' I thought before everything faded to a dark, yet calming scene. I woke up what felt like soon after I fell asleep due to someone shaking me gently. "We are at Darnassus ma'am. It is time for you to disembark." the rough voice said. I nod and get up while collecting my things so I could walk off the ship. Once I sling my satchel over my shoulder I quietly walk off of the boat and down the dock and up the hill to the pink, mist-like portal to Darnassus, I was a step away from entering the portal when I saw a bright purple light/comet shoot out of the sky and into the distance towards the island of Azuremyst. I stared at it with awe before I continued to walk into the portal in Rut'theran village which would teleport me to the entrance of Darnassus.


	4. Chapter 1 Slight Miscalculations

Aliathrana's perspective:

I walk down the corridor of the Exodar to reach the briefing room, my hooves making my footsteps echo quite loudly. I needed to fill in Tanoruth, the first scout whom we are sending down to the planet we are orbiting, the planet called Azeroth. While lost in my thoughts I ended up bumping into Tanoruth, I hadn't noticed I'd already reached the briefing room. "Hey, are you headed down to Azeroth?", I asked. "Yes ma'am.", the young male replied with a smirk on his face. "Keep this professional Tanoruth." I said strictly. Tanoruth and I had known each other since training school but I wasn't about to let that get in the way of the task at hand. "Alright then I will give you the run-down, Scout. First off, check for all signs of life, we know that the planet is already inhabited by multiple races but we need to know things like if the air is breathable for us, and if plants and animals are consumable, etc. Second, report if there are any signs of the Legion; we got on this forsaken ship to get away from them, I'd prefer to not have to do it again. Third, make sure you have a communication crystal, that is vital, without it you and I will not be able to remain in touch. Fourth, try only to observe the _humanoid_ life-forms down there, do not to engage, we don't want to make any more enemies. Lastly, be careful and good luck. Remember not all those who wander, are lost." I saluted Tanoruth and sent him on his way.  
I then trot into the communications room and quickly pull up the communication pad and tried to communicate with the pod Tanoruth was assigned to. With the coordinates set and ready to go the countdown was initiated. Once Tanoruth entered the atmosphere though I attempted to communicate with him, unfortunately the static noise made it hard to understand what Tanoruth was saying. "...gravity strong...er...headed...to...fast!" Tanoruth was frantically pressing buttons and had a concerned expression plastered onto his face. "Scout! Slow down, you'll crash!" I said. By then all communication was lost. Confounded I paced the communications room, my heart heavy yet praying to the Light that Tanoruth had made it safely onto the new world. After what seemed like eons I heard a static from the crystal. I run towards it, "Scout are you on Azeroth safely?" Static yet again " Crash...landing..imminent..." came through the crystal. Frantically I yelled to the Engineer. "Is there a way for our scout to eject himself out of the pod? We can't get it to slow down!" I said urgently. Relief struck me when the Engineer replied with a yes. "Tanoruth abort! Eject from the pod! Immediately!" I said my voice almost unrecognizable, even to myself. I trudged down the hall, leaving the engineer to help Tanoruth eject from the pod.  
I went nervously to talk to the Captain to report the mission was a failure, there was no way to stop the pod, so it'd crash into the land making it basically impossible for Tanoruth to return to the Exodar. Might as well get the bad news out and done with; I then stop to think where we went wrong. I go over the notes that were made before we sent Tanoruth out into the new world, I realized we miscalculated the speed that it would take to enter the atmosphere of the planet, the planet's gravity was not as strong as we had thought. Placing the holograms back down I continue my nervous walk to my boss' office. I knock on the door several times before I finally hear my boss' not normally, hoarse voice, tell me to come in. Walking into the office I stand in front of my boss' desk. "Did you need something?" My boss asks in the same hoarse voice not facing me. "Well." I begin, "Our first pod sent down to the planet's surface has been a failure." I explain. My boss then turns slowly facing me. I feel sweat start to run down my forehead, as her eyes stare directly into mine.


	5. Chapter 2 Switching Cities

Bellabuggs' perspective:  
I prepared myself to run at any second if things were to go the same way as my 312 other attempts at tinkering had gone. Nervously pressing the blue paw button on the robot's chest I screamed as a sudden explosion of wild royal blue electricity filled the room. I quickly jumped behind my small desk awaiting the final explosion that would probably set the building on fire, again. To my surprise though, no explosion occurred. Quietly I popped my head up from above the desk, just enough as to where I could see where I had left my robot. Another surprise though, my robot was gone "Must've disintegrated like number 267." Sighing I began to place my hand onto the door handle to exit the "Room of Failure" as some of my fellow orphans called it. A very loud crash within the room startled me though, causing me to also whip around as fast as possible. Gripping onto one of my pink pigtails of hair I nervously investigated where the noise had come from. "Eureka!" I screamed. My 312th robot had been a success! I Quickly snatched up my grey metallic robot cat and kissed it with joy. "I finally have a loving companion to keep me company within the walls of this prison!" I yelled with tears of joy flowing out of my eyes, "This is the best time of my life." I quietly stated to the robot cat.  
Suddenly the basement door slammed open revealing the worst woman in existence, the _"lovely"_ female dwarf, Ms Hogbottom, and she did not look pleased. I tried not to seem scared as Ms Hogbottom's wart covered, sweat covered, acne covered face grinned right at me. She then proceeded to say,  
"It's your lucky day you gnomish brat, you're gettin' transferred to the jewel of the Alliance.". I couldn't believe it, I was getting sent to Stormwind, Ms Hogbottom then yanked hard on my right pigtail, "You best hurry up and pack up your things you runt…" She then got dangerously close to my face allowing me to see the disgusting warts along the length of her tongue, "...before I _beat_ you out of here!" She yelled. With that I quickly hurried along the length of the stairs with my robot in my arms, proceeding to reach the ground level floor and continuing to my room. Grabbing my map, and some goblin jumper cables, oil, and batteries for my robot cat (whom i'd decided to call Moomoo bot). After about 5 minutes I finished packing my small red travel bag and slung it over my right shoulder, then picking up Moomoo bot with my left arm. Opening the door of my small room, I made haste to Ms Hogbottom's office to grab my transfer papers. Sprinting right past her I snatched my transfer papers and continued sprinting out of the building, all the way in the direction of Ironforge to take the tram to the Stormwind Subway.  
About 5 hours after I'd left the orphanage I finally made it to Stormwind. Smelling the smoke of the dwarven district I reached into my travel pouch and pulled out my map looking for the yellow roof colored area known as the "Cathedral District" where the orphanage is. Once I located the "Cathedral District" I made my way to the orphanage. Reaching my new orphanage I entered, seeing a woman with short bobbed blonde hair I assumed was the caretaker, I gave her my transfer papers. The human woman glanced through the papers then towards me, "Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Mrs Thorne and I will be your new caretaker, take whatever bunk you'd like within the building and let me know whenever you're going out into town. Don't forget to ask questions if you ever need anything as well." Mrs Thorne said with a smile. Finding a bunk in the corner of the building I set my stuff down then Moomoo bot. I then plopped onto the bunk and fell into a peaceful slumber knowing that I now had a companion, and _actual_ lovely caretaker.


	6. Chapter 3 The City of Darnassus

Widow's perspective:

It was still as beautiful as I remembered it. The ghostly yet graceful wisps gliding around, and peaceful creatures grazing nearby was calming to me as I found my way to the SI:7 base of Darnassus. It was located underground, somewhere beneath "Tradesman Terrace" as far as I understood. So I walked in the direction of the "Tradesman Terrace" area and entered into a random shop. "Elune's greeting sister. What can I help you with today?" Asked one of the employees as I walk towards them. "There is no way to see in the dark except if you are of our blood." I whisper into the person's ear and they only nodded at me. "Of course ma'am! Right this way please." They said cheerfully and strided to the back of the shop towards some stairs.

I followed behind them closely and made sure they never left my sight as we headed up the stairs. There was a platform that allowed one to turn into the wall or walk onto an open balcony or obviously, continue upwards. The employee nodded me over to the wall and then left me to return back down the stairs into the shop. I search to make sure no one is nearby and softly knock a pattern on the door. The door opened slightly so the person behind it could see me. It quickly shut to unlock before opening once more so I could squeeze through the opening.

I walked through the door and waited for the person to relock it before following them down the stairs that had been hidden by the wall. It took us a few minutes to walk all the way down the flight of stairs, only to be met with another door. The person in front of me knocked twice before a slide in the door opened, revealing a pair of glowing eyes. "What shadows lurk in the dark?" A voice asks. "The ones who work for the people and only the people." I said and they opened the door. "It is good to see you again Widow. We have missed you being around here. Speaking of which. What brings you back here?" The voice that had spoken before said. "I am here on a mission from King Varian of Stormwind to investigate something classified. So please, show me to the room I will be using during my stay here." I said firmly and they nodded leading me to the shared rooms with at least 15 beds. I got my own room off to the side though.

I nod and set my stuff down on the edge of a bed before walking back out of the room. "I'm going to start my mission as soon as possible. Until I get back please don't try to contact me." The person nods as I walk past them and back up to the surface of the city.


	7. Chapter 4 The search for the scout

Aliathrana's perspective:

My boss stares me in the eyes, worried I was about to be fired, or something along those lines I brace myself. "Good." My boss simply states, I look at my boss in surprise. "But boss? I thought you'd be mad, that is one less pod we could use for escape if the legion ever shows up again." I retort. My boss seems unconcerned and waved me out of her office.

2 Azerothian days later...

I began my walk to the communications center again for the third day in a row, trying desperately to regain communications with Tanoruth, despite my boss' reaction when I had told her the news. Entering the room and sitting in front of the console I tried once more to locate the signal of Tanoruths communication crystal. Shocked, I was finally able to locate Tanoruths' location. I then began to try and find the frequency of the communication crystal, bad news for me though. The frequency of the crystal would not be located for a while, it would take my computer time. Sighing I left the room leaving the computer to find the correct frequency while I went to go and get some food. I'd been working so hard to find Tanoruth I'd barely done anything, including eating and getting sleep. Winding through the halls of the Exodar I finally make it to the eating hall. Once I grab my food I skim through the crowd to see if there was anyone I could eat with since I'd also been pretty unsocial the past few days as well. After about a minute of skimming through the crowd I finally see someone, my boss. Though me and my boss never speak often I was desperate for conversation and make my way over to the table where my boss is located. Sitting down my boss glances at me, then quickly hides a glowing green object under the table before speaking in her still unusual, hoarse voice, "Need something?" she asks annoyed, "No, can't an employee just sit with her boss just because?" I ask awkwardly. My boss looks over my figure before speaking again angrily, "I don't like company." She dryly states. Finally noticing my boss' voice had not changed from its hoarse state from the other day I offer my boss some throat medicine which she says nothing to. Instead my boss stands up and walks out of the eating hall. I then think over our conversation while I finish my food, wondering if I'd said something that would have offended her. Throwing my trash away I make it back to the communications room to check the progress on my computer. Smiling in joy at my computer screen I kissed it. The computer had finally found the correct frequency for Tanoruth's communication crystal. Typing as fast as I could I turned on the Exodar's main communication pad in the room which could allow any communication crystal to see the user's full body as a hologram while they speak. The main communication pad crystal beeped several times before quickly flashing purple. Tanoruth answered the signal as was shown as his face appeared on a large holographic screen along the wall. "Thank the Naaru! I was able to safely eject from the pod when it crashed. Unfortunately for me now I cannot return to the Exodar until another pod is sent down." Tanoruth said. "I know" I responded, "We will send down an additional pod once your expedition on the planet is completed. We needed to make sure you were still alive first though, it took me three days to finally locate you." I stated. "Thank you, thank you, I promise I will make it up to you once I return." Tanoruth said once again putting emphasis on the Ms part. "No need to thank me for finding you scout. You do need to pay me though, since you did destroy whatever supplies you borrowed." I said with a smirk. "The pod however you do not need to pay for." I added.


	8. Chapter 5 Meeting Miss Angel

Bellabugg's perspective:

Me and Moomoo-bot have been cooped up within the walls of the new orphanage for about a month now. Fortunately for me though today was the first day of the new school year! My eyes suddenly opening I jumped out of bed and twirled in joy, snatching up Moomoo bot I ran with her to the girls bathroom. Within 15 minutes I showered, fixed my hair into their normal braided loops and got my simple blue shirt, brown shoes, and jeans on. Running back to the main room, Moomoo-bot following, I scarfed down my breakfast and sprinted to grab my light brown school bag, today was going to be a great day. As I was about to run out of the building I was stopped by a hand lightly grabbing my left shoulder, it was kneeling behind me. She gently spun me around and looked me in the eye with a smirk on her face, "Where do you think you're going at this hour?" She questioned, jumping with joy, I responded "Well, I've never properly gone to school before, I'm so excited I can't wait much longer!". looked amused, then hushed me, "You do not go to school for another 3 hours, it's only 6:00am, and all the other children are still asleep. You best hurry back to bed with your Moomoo bot and bag before you wake someone." then began to grab my hand and lead me back to my bunk when I stopped. I quickly stated in a whispered tone, "Mrs,Thorne I'm already prepared though, surely there must be something for me to do while I wait to go to school, you know, besides going back to bed.", thought for a moment, "Well, the priests and paladins are always up around this time, plus you'd need to go to the Cathedral anyways later since they escort you and the other children to the school.". I happily bounced up and down before giving a quick hug which she returned, then proceeded to run out the front door. Making it to the Cathedral I walked inside trying not to make to much noise, just incase had been wrong about the time the folks started getting up and about. Moomoo bot and I were slightly startled when a priestess spoke, "Well, good morning young one. What are you doing here so early?" She asked with a pleasant smile. The woman had black knee high boots with heels and white dress cover/apron with what looked like a orange shirt and orange pants underneath, the sleeves on the shirt though, slowly became more red as the fabric got closer to her wrists. The woman also had beautiful skin, almost glowing, with sky blue eyes and blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail though she had side bangs on the left of her face, she looked almost as if she was an actual angel. I nervously responded to her question, "I woke up to early for school so sent me here to see if there was anything you guys needed help with until then.". The woman, with the smile still on her face walked over to Moomoo bot and I and knelt down to our level, then, she proceeded to speak, "Well, I could use your help, what is your name young one?" she kindly asked "I'm Bella." I responded. The woman then nodded approvingly, "Well, I am Angelia." She stated. Once I helped with some chores around the Cathedral the other children from the orphanage started pouring into the main room. then gently directed me towards the group of children, then quietly hushed everyone so she could give directions. "Good morning children, I am and for this school year I will be your guide to the school. Now, everyone must stay in two parallel lines, girls on the left side of me, boys on the right.". Everyone followed 's directions and then we were lead through the twisty cobblestone roads of Stormwind to the school located in the "Old Town" district.


	9. Chapter 6 There's a blue goat man?

Widow's perspective:

As I was walking down to the portal to Rut'theran village once again I see more people flooding into the streets to look at the trail that the purple star had left behind. I look up briefly as I walk to the portal and enter it. I soon appeared on the other side of it, so I start to walk to the side of the little village (if you could call it that) and quickly summon a Drake. I didn't know which one they assigned to me this time, but I hoped that it wasn't the feisty copper one that tried to eat me awhile ago. After waiting a few minutes I heard a gentle, almost motherly roar from behind me and turn around. I saw a beautiful white Drake landing behind me and then walking up to me slowly. "Are you the one who is going to the deserted island out in the distance?" The Drake asked, lowering its head so it could look into my eyes. I simply nod and it motions for me to get on its back, so I did without hesitation. We quickly took off into the air towards the little island in the distance. The Drake and I didn't talk much on the way there, probably because we didn't need, or want to get to know each other that much. After we arrived (a few hours later) at the island of Azuremyst I slid off of the Drake's back and start walking towards my destination. The Drake flew off into the sky once I was far enough away from it. I look around at my surroundings as I pass through a few bushes and trees. It was very beautiful here I won't lie, almost as beautiful as Darnassus. _Almost._ I continue walking until I come up to a huge lake that seemed to be teeming with life and I smile to myself as I walk around it. I look to the sky and think of how long I'm going to be on this island for and if I should set up my camp here or not. I focus my vision and take in my surroundings. I was somewhere I didn't recognize and quickly went on alert. I heard a twig break close to me so I turn invisible and crouch down just incase someone was really there and I didn't just imagine things. I walk towards where I heard the noise come from and saw some sort of goat-person thing that had light blue skin. I tilt my head and stare at it. It seemed to be a male of whatever species it was because it had incredibly broad shoulders and was very tall. He also has a deep voice that once again proves that it is probably male. I move my hand slowly to the notepad I keep on me for notes and write down what I see. After describing him I walk away from the bush and stop crouching. I turn visible again and walk out of the convenient shadows and accidentally snap a twig under my feet. The male thing snaps his head towards me and starts to talk gibberish while I look at him confusedly. _'What is he saying to me? I don't understand anything he's saying!'_ I thought when he suddenly tried to touch me. I jumped away from him and pulled out my daggers into a defensive position. He held up his hands and started talking again. "I don't understand you. Do you know English? Maybe Night Elvish?" I ask and he just stares at me while tilting his head to the left a little. I heard a crackling sound and tensed my muscles. He looked to his belt and then pointed to something on his waist. I nod slightly thinking that he was grabbing something that will translate whatever he was saying. That doesn't seem to be the case because he pulled a crystal of some sort and started talking into it when a image of a more slender version of him appeared. I start to loosen my stance and stood up fully. I walk to him and snatch the crystal from him. I start shaking it and look into it when the slender goat thing yelled at me in their foreign tongue. I then turn invisible and run away from the area not realizing that I still have the crystal and don't know how it works. I then loudly call for the Drake and hop on its back as it appears, riding it back to Rut'theran Village.


	10. Chapter 7 Undesired Happenings

Aliathrana's perspective:

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I yelled in mind. He let the communication crystal get stolen by one of the planet's inhabitants! I paced back and forth. Now there was no possible way I could get in touch with Tanoruth again he was not properly trained for retrieval missions. I'd need to send a rescue pod to get him back up to the Exodar, but to do that I'd need to fill out Naaru knows how many holograms to get clearance to sent a retrieval team to get the crystal back, but not just any retrieval team I'd need the best retrieval team which would also cost A LOT. I let out an angry sigh and I stopped pacing. I knew it would take a while to fill out all of the holograms so I walked to the clearance center, requested a rescue pod be sent to Tanoruths' last location, and began to collect all of the holograms I'd need. I was beyond exhausted though and accidentally dozed off while filling out holograms. When I woke I was staring at my alarm clock, it was about 8:00 am Western Azeroth time. Startled by how long I'd slept I sat up. I then realized I was no longer at my desk in the communication room, I was inside of my room, still in my dress from the other day. Jumping out of bed I made my way back to the communications room as quickly as possible without running. Once I made it to the communications room I noticed my right-hand woman, Eraeos was at my desk talking to someone on my computer's screen. Eraeos was my close friend and working partner I'd known her since we were children and she'd also gone to training school along side me and Tanoruth, and knowing her she'd probably finished filling out the holograms and turned them in. She also was the one that probably took me to my room. I walked to my desk and tapped Eraeos on the shoulder, interrupting her from her conversation causing her to turn around. "Oh, Aliathrana, nice to see you're finally awake." She stated while she pulled the com that was by her mouth away from her face. "I took you to bed when I saw you asleep at your desk this morning. I also filled out the remaining holograms and turned them in, I was speaking with the retrieval team right now, they reached the surface of the planet not to long ago and they were setting up a camp called Azure Watch." She then added. I then smiled and rolled my eyes. _I know her too well_ I playfully thought to myself. "Thank you Eraeos, I can take things from here." I said. "Of course Aliathrana. Oh! One more thing, Tanoruth had returned as well while you were asleep, he's in the briefing room." She added with a sly smile. "Oh, has he? Well then, you can handle things for a little while longer until I return. I'll be back soon." I responded with slight annoyance in my voice. Just because it had been a few hours since I had last spoke with Tanoruth did not mean I was not angry with him. I stomped to the briefing room, once I made it there. I quickly skimmed through the faces that were there. Multiple desks with multiple draenei at them, only one had a scout at it though. I angrily made my way to Tanoruth, when I was but three feet away from Tanoruth though he heard my footsteps and quickly tried to back away from me, knocking his chair over in the process. "YOU LET THE CRYSTAL GET STOLEN! HOW RECKLESS ARE YOU!" I yelled. Then Tanoruth looked down at the floor in shame, "I'm sorry Aliathrana, I didn't mean for it to get taken." He apologized. I sighed, I knew he hadn't gotten it stolen on purpose, my expression softened and I gently put my hand on his shoulder which caused him to slightly flinch. "I know. I am sorry as well. For yelling at you". I said. There was a silence in the room, one that seemed to last awhile until Tanoruth broke it. "You know Aliathrana, when I got stranded on the planet, I didn't know if any of you were ever going to locate me." he stated, he then looked me in the eyes and continued, "When you located me though I was the happiest I'd ever been before." He added. "Now that I'm back I want you to know something that I've always been afraid to let you know since I first saw you back in training school." Tanoruth then straightened his back. With one swift movement he used his right hand to hold behind my back and his left to cup my cheek as he softly kissed my lips. I stood there in shock not returning the kiss, I had no idea he had felt this way. I pulled away from him. "I'm sorry, but I don't love you Tanoruth." I said with tears flowing down my cheeks. I then ran out of the room, leaving a heartbroken Tanoruth behind.


	11. Chapter 8 Welcome to school!

Bellabugg's perspective:

The school's campus was not to big in a whole, the size of each red roofed building is quite large to me though. We walk up a white brick small staircase, to our right there is the main office building of the campus where people like the principle work. There are two large white bricked arches in front of us to enter the campus, when you first walk in on your right there are the school horses that pull wagons to help children get to and from school that live outside of Stormwind. On the left side there are various difficult training dummies for people of any skill level and the SI:7 main Stormwind facility. Straight ahead though is the blue roofed school building where any students are taught any class skills. That is where me and my class are heading. Entering the building there are many different sectioned rooms, and in front of each room there is an adult. then hushes my group of children as a Large human man walks into the building. The man then turns to speak to all the children, "Hello children I am , I am this schools principal, and I welcome you to Stormwinds top training school "StormBlade". You are all here to practice in the arts of ranged combat, close combat, Aggression, or healing." the man paused before continuing. "If there are any of you here that don't like the idea of being a trained army worthy fighter, then leave now." says with a bit of a threatening tone. Only several children among the 30 walk out of the building. Once the room settled back to silence continued his speech, "Now that those weaklings are taken care of the rest of you will be trained in one of 9 classes, Warrior, Paladin, Hunter, Rogue, Priest, Shaman, Mage, Warlock, or Druid." says. takes a drink of something from his canteen before continuing, again. "You will all be tested with how well you do with each class today. Tomorrow you will begin formal training to increase your skills with your class. Group up outside and try out each class, I will catch up with you all soon." then exits the building. then wishes my group good luck before exiting the building as well. All the other students and I then head to the right towards the training dummies to begin exploring all of the classes. By the time I arrive to the training dummies other students had began to practice. Looking at all the classes I knew automatically that being a tank or melee damage was out of the question. I skimmed through the remaining classes. That would leave me with the choices of Mage, Warlock, Shaman, Hunter, Priest, or balance or Restoration druid. Finding hunter interesting I begin to walk towards the training area for hunters. The adult for hunters automatically stopped me in my tracks though once he noticed me, "Sorry little girl, but Gnomes don't have the capability to be hunters." He apologized. I frowned, then asked a question, "What other classes am I not allowed to try?". The adult thought for a moment, then answered, "I think you can only try out Warrior, Rogue, Priest, Mage, and Warlock.". I frowned deeper. That means I could only be a Priest, Mage, or Warlock. Imagining myself working with demons was something I disliked. ' _Well getting to work with the "Kirin Tor" might be cool'_ I thought _, 'though I'm definitely not one who likes arcane magic, frizzes my hair'_. I sighed. That left me with choosing to become a priest. ' _At least if I become a healing priest of some sort though would be able to assist me in my training.'_ I continued my thoughts. Making my decision I walked over to where the adult for priest's was. I continued to work with my new priest trainer, " " for the rest of the school day until returned to the school to pick me, and the rest of my group up. When we began to walk, though I saw that I was the only one who'd chosen to be a Priest.


	12. Chapter 9 Trying to speak

Widow's perspective:

Finally got to Rut'theran village and basically jumped off of the dragon as I ran to the portal to Darnassus. I ran into the portal and kept running even after I teleported into Darnassus. I heard someone yell at me to slow down, but of course me not knowing if the strange goat things were still chasing me or not, decided to keep running. After about 5 minutes of running I made it to the shop with the SI:7 base and quickly run to the stairs that lead to the base's door and pound on it. The Elf behind it looked through the slot in the door and quickly opened it after seeing me outside the door. "What's the ma-" He started to say but I ran past him and down the stairs and to the other door at the bottom of the stairs. I pound on the door there and start to take deep breathes as my heart rate starts to slow down. Coming off of my adrenaline rush I look up to see the door open, so I walk through and quickly go to my assigned room. ' _Why did I run all the way back here? That was just stupid of me._ ' I thought while I collapse onto my bed, breathing heavily. ' _Alright now that I'm in a calmer place I should look at that crystal again._ ' So I pick up the crystal that was now void of anything (goat person or other things) and started to study it. It was quite obviously purple and seemed to be big enough to fit in my hand comfortably. I toss it into the air slightly and catch it again. It was light but with enough weight to tell me there is some technology inside it. I gently roll it between my hands when all the sudden it comes to life and I see one of the goat people again and nearly drop the crystal. The goat person started to say something but I couldn't figure out what it was saying. I tilt my head and watch the person facepalm at my apparent stupidity. She points to her eyes and then makes a weird gesture. I sigh and close my eyes for a few moments. I put the crystal on the bed and make sure as it is facing me as I pull one of my daggers out of its sheathe. The figure seemed (to me) to think that I was going to end my life and started yelling at me. I lift a curious eyebrow and put my knife back down. "What are you even saying? How am I supposed to converse with some alien race?" I said and the woman seemed to perk up when I said alien because she started to blush and yell at me more. I smacked my face with my hand gently and then adjusted the crystal so she might be able to see my whole upper torso. I then signal to her that she needs to calm down. She seemed to calm down after that to my surprise. She then did the same motion back to me and I smiled while nodding. I giggled a little as she kept repeating the gesture, as if trying to commit it to memory. I put my hand on my chin and started to think about ways to communicate with her easier. So I point to my eyes and quite obviously say "Eyes." She looks at me. No she studies me as I point to different parts of my body and at things around the part of the room I was in, saying the words that went with them as I pointed. She seemed to understand more as I went around the room and spoke more. After about 30 minutes she started to speak again but instead of her native tongue she spoke in terribly pronounced elvish. "Eyes, Drawing, Bed, Bag." She said and I giggled a little which she frowned at. "Good job." I said and of course she tried to repeat my words back to me. "You are like a little child trying to speak to Elune for the first time and that's so cute and funny." I smile and she did too. Suddenly my door opened with a loud noise so I quickly got into a defensive position with my daggers at my sides and put my hood on.


	13. Chapter 10 Something shocking

thrana's room)

Aliathrana's perspective:

After running away from Tanoruth, I thought about how I could miss those signs. I'm not looking for anything romantic like that. I shake those thoughts from my mind, those things aren't important, the important thing is to locate that crystal. I walk into the communications room to see if Eareos and the retrieval team have had any other progress on locating the crystal. I then glance at Eareos to see that she is still speaking with the retrieval team leader, and that they were still setting up their camp. So, with Eraeos still at my desk I go to the main communications pad to look for the crystals signal again from there. To my surprise the ship's computer was able to keep a hold of the crystals signal. I press a button to begin transmitting to the crystal in hopes that the long eared, female humanoid would be able to figure out how to accept the call. I expected the long-eared life form to fail at receiving the call, but it answered. I try to communicate with the, I would say elvish person, again I try to speak but I seem to only confuse her further. The hologram of the elf then began to grab a dagger, out of fear that the elf was going to destroy the communication crystal I begin shouting no, and waving my arms. The elf then put the dagger down with a smirk on her face. As I begin to try and speak to her, once again was only met with confusion. ' _Maybe if I try to learn her language it'll make things easier.'_ I thought. It was very hard for the elf to catch on to what I was trying to do, and getting a single sentence across to her was quite difficult, until she talked to me in gestures. She made gestures to things and began speaking in her native tongue; it took forever but I believe I begun a breakthrough with communication with this elf. Suddenly I hear a slam and a crackle come from the crystal and it loses its glow, I sigh convinced that this may just be a failure. I worriedly stared at the holographic screen for a while to see if the elf would be able to turn the crystal back on. Eventually I finally turned off the communication pad. _'Man, hopefully the elf will be able to figure out how to get the crystal to work again.'_ I think to myself. _'Right now I should probably get some sleep though. I am still very tired from being up so much.'_.

I sighed wanting to give into the bliss of slumber immediately, not even caring if I was still standing or not when I did. I hoped maybe one day instead of using a communication crystal I could actually go to the surface of Azeroth and speak to the elf woman in person. _'Oh, how beautiful and angelic she always looks'_. ' _Wait what?' Why am I thinking these things? Eh must be the exhaustion settling in.'_ Shaking my head, I saunter to my living quarters, I look around and it seems to be trifled with, my books and holograms strewn across my room. It is mainly my research I have done on the Legion and Fel that I had been assigned a while ago. I wonder who would go through my things. I go into the corner of my room and check into my computer's system hoping it will give me an idea of who had been in my room. What I saw was baffling, it was my boss, throwing my things everywhere, she looked angry and hysterical. I wonder why, she was the one originally having me do research in the first place since I have friends in "low places", if you know what I mean. That can get me the precious information. I took a mental note to investigate further later, I just need sleep for now.


	14. Chapter 11 The moon will listen

Bellabugg's perspective:

It is about 7:00pm once we finally make it back to the "Cathedral District", all of my fellow orphans heading back to the orphanage to probably practice with their new found skills. Once all the other orphans leave I walk up to and gently tug on her white apron cover. then stops walking and turns around to face me. "Hey, umm, . Is it often that people choose to be priests?" I ask. 's face turns into a smile from ear to ear, "You chose to be a priest?" she questions, with noticeable joy in her voice. "Yes." I answer. then picks me up and twirls me in a circle before setting me down again, kneeling to my level she then speaks, "You being a priest is so exciting. Children now a days prefer to be a class that is very violent and just focuses on killing enemies. I'm so happy though. If you want I could take you in as my apprentice over in the Cathedral?" she states while gently nodding her head in the direction of the Cathedral behind her. "Me? I'd love to be your apprentice, I mean I know we just met this morning but the reason I tugged on your dress cover in the first place was to ask you if you would help me with skills from time to time. Being your apprentice just makes it that much more awesome!" I say with joy while slightly bouncing up and down. then pulls me in for a slight hug before letting me go. "We can start your training this weekend so you'll always have a day of the week where you are practicing your skills." She states. Just then a small dinner bell is rung. I turn to see calling everyone inside of the building since it is sunset, and dinner is probably ready. notices. "You better hurry inside before it gets any darker." then stands back up and waves goodbye to me as she walks up the Cathedral stairs. Walking into the orphanage with Moomoo-bot behind me I sit in a spot at the long wooden tables that are pushed together in the middle of the building. After a nice, warm meal of Mashed potatoes with gravy, peas, and smoked rabbit everyone was becoming tired. I was the only one however that didn't feel tired. Everyone was forced to go to bed anyways. About 45 minutes after lights out I was still laying in bed wide awake. Deciding that this was pointless I leave Moomoo-bot on the bed and head quietly outside to the water fountain that sits directly in the middle of the "Cathedral District". With one motion I hop onto the edge of the water fountain and dangle my feet above the water. Staring into the water I have nothing better to do so I just think. I think about the fact that I'm an orphan. _'Why did I become an orphan in the first place?'._ was the only other caretaker I'd ever had and she'd be the one who'd know why I'm an orphan. It's not like she'd tell me though. Thoughts like, _'Did both of my parents die? Or did one just die and the other left me at the steps of the orphanage in Ironforge? Maybe they're both still alive and agreed on dumping me. Maybe I was too small for them. Maybe I looked ugly in their eyes?'_. Pondering on all these thoughts I decide to stop. Coming back to reality I realize that I'd been crying and that now my eyes are all puffy and itchy. I ask myself a final question. _'Will I ever get adopted?'_. That final thought seemed to click something in the back of my mind though and causes me to start balling my eyes out. Time seemed to stop as I sit there on the edge of that fountain by myself, crying in the cold night with nothing but the full moon above me to hear my soft sobs.


	15. Chapter 12 Speaking some more

Widow's perspective:

A frame walked into my door way and I recognized it as one of the trainees, I then pull off my cloak that I'd put on when I'd gone to Azuremyst, and placed my daggers back onto the bed. "Why didn't you knock like a normal person?!" I all but yelled at the poor trainee. "Sorry for the intrusion ma'am, but we got word from King Varian that he wants all SI:7 operatives to return to the castle immediately." they said while kneeling, head bowed down as far as it could go. "Stand little one, and tell King Varian that he needs to cancel the meeting and come here instead, or wait for my report if he would like to speak with me specifically." The trainee stared at me like I was crazy and opened their mouth to say something until I held up my hand to keep them from speaking. "Just put my name at the bottom of the paper and send it to him saying it's from me." They closed their mouth and nodded at me before turning around and closing my door behind themselves as they walked out.

(Time lapse brought to you by the Keepers of Time) 

" _Now what was I "speaking" about with the alien again? … Oh right!_ " I thought as I walk to my bed and sit on it again and straighten the crystal, it had been a day or so since I'd last spoken to the alien woman. I look into the crystal only to see that it is once again devoid of life. I sighed and grab the crystal. " _Why is it that the crystal just randomly lights up? Is it something like the gnomes communicator back in Ironforge?_ " I ask myself when I see a tiny flicker of light from the crystal. I throw it into the air like the last time and catch it again. That seemed to make it work because I saw the female again. I felt a little tingle in my belly when she smiled at me for some odd reason. I couldn't quite place my finger on what this feeling was so I elected to think about it later. "Eyes, knee, toe, lips," The female said and I giggled until she fixed me with a harsh yet kinda playful glare. I instantly stop giggling and stare back at her. "Eyes, knee, toes, lips? What could she… oh. Does she mean she needs to talk with me?" I say out loud and she nods to me. " _She wants to talk, but I can't speak her language and she can barely speak elvish._ " I thought while biting my lip slightly. I motion to my eyes and she says it in elvish. I shake my head at that. She looked at me with a confused expression. I motion to my eyes again and then to her lips on the hologram. She looks even more confused for a few seconds until she finally catches on to what I want her to say. She points to one of her eyes and says a word that I assumed meant eye so I repeated it to her. She smiled a little and then motioned to some other part of her body. I copied her whenever she said a word. I could see something in her eyes as she periodically looked back into my eyes to confirm I got what she was saying. It looked a little bit like happiness and joy, but then again I could be mistaken, it would not be the first time and most certainly wouldn't be the last. A few hours later when I was finally getting tired the alien woman and I ended our conversation. Holding the now dim, turned off crystal in my hand the image of the alien woman appeared in my thoughts. I smiled softly and reached my hand out to her, but just as quickly pulled my hand back. " _What am I doing? I don't know her, so why am I extending my hand to her like she is family or possibly a lover?_ " I think to myself. I look over her face and notice a couple of faint scars from battles and thought _'No one could wear them more proudly or more beautifully than her'_. I facepalm. " _I need to go to sleep and these emotions and feelings will go away as soon as I wake up. Yeah that's it._ " I ponder silently. I quickly move the blankets and crawl under them and close my eyes, hoping to go to the land of dreams

(Or the Emerald Dream to see my sister)

and let her escape from my thoughts.


	16. Chapter 13 A big boss problem

Aliathrana's perspective:

I wake up in a stupor, I feel very disoriented. As I look over my living quarters a sense of dread courses through my being. I still have to clean up the mess that my boss created, and log the information that is missing. I go to my computer and go over the footage of the incident, something caught my eye, something that doesn't belong here. I look closer at the boss' face, in her eyes was the green glow of fel, my head starts reeling. I couldn't believe that she has been corrupted, how could I not notice the signs before? Maybe it was because I was too busy with the mission, the elf. ' _But how do I handle this? Do I slowly send people down in pods to escape the threat of danger? Do we make a new ship altogether?'_ These thoughts course through my mind quickly as I feel my breath quicken. I slowly close my eyes and calm my breathing.

I quickly go down to the file room, and go through all the holograms that talk about the Legion and the Fel, even the ones on my family. Reading the symptoms or effects the fel can have on one person, such as them having a hoarse voice, green tinted eyes, easily agitated, and really paranoid of those around them. I hadn't noticed my boss' slight green eyes before. I did remember the fact that my boss did seem very angry lately but I'd thought that it had something to do with the fact that my boss had a sore throat or something else of that nature. Everyone gets cranky when they're sick. After doing my research I decided to go back to the main communications pad in the communications room since Eraeos was still using my desk. I want to see if the crystal is still working. I started up the communication main pad and saw the large crystal beep several times, glowing, and I felt a flutter in my stomach. I then notice that Tanoruth was in the room, I turn off the crystal and tell Tanoruth to leave the room immediately. I then turn the crystal back on to talk to the elf. I see the beautiful elf and try to speak her language. Our conversation flowed the best it could, due to our language barrier. I tried telling her that I may be on her planet sooner than later, but that seemed to only confuse her more, I giggled when I realized I spoke in my native tongue. I try to say it again but our connection failed. Watching the hologram lose connection with the Elf gave me a twinge of sadness. ' _Hopefully I can get the connection back up again and running soon.'_ I think. Sinking back to reality I notice that the Holographic console wasn't the only thing that had been trifled with. Even looking outside of the door of the communications room it looks the the entire Exodar is offline. Eraeos comes up from behind me and looks out the door as well with a bit of a shocked expression on her face, "Why is the ship offline? The ship never goes offline. If it doesn't get back online soon everyone is going to die from lack of air." Eraeos states with noticeable panic in her voice. I grab Eraeos by the shoulders and spin her so she is facing me. "Eraeos, don't panic. Someone just needs to go in and check with the engineer's while the other goes and helps get everyone to the main corridor." I say to calm her. Eraeos nods in understanding. "Which one of us is going to go check on the engineer's then?" She asks. I think for a moment. As much as I didn't want to, I'd go to the hull of the Exodar to check on the engineer's since I had a pit in my stomach that makes me think it has something to do with my demon boss. "I'll go check on the engineer's, you go help and escort other passengers." I state. Eraeos nods once again before walking swiftly out of the doorway and in the direction of the main corridor. Before I leave though I quickly peep into my boss' office. The fear that had been in my stomach then rose to my throat. As I suspected my boss was gone. _'This is going to be interesting'_ I think before heading in the direction of the Exodars' hull.


	17. Chapter 14 Having a, nightmare?

Bellabugg's perspective:

Still sobbing quietly, I finally decided I needed to stop crying. Taking in a few deep breaths I finally sigh as I look up to the moon. I couldn't remember the last time I'd cried. It felt good but at the same time made me look and feel awful. I now had a head splitting headache, I didn't want to go back inside until my headache subsided and my eyes weren't as red and puffy. All the sudden I let out a small yelp in surprise as I am touched on the shoulder. I spin around as fast as I can when the persons other hand grips hold of my other shoulder to keep me from running. "Whoa, calm down, calm down." the voice of a female states. I look up. I am being held by a very strong, broad built woman. The woman, despite her large build for a woman, is very beautiful. She has Long straightened ginger hair. She also has very pale skin. The prettiest thing about her though were her bright blue eyes, and very noticable dimples. "Who are you?! Why are you holding me?! Put me down!" I yell out of fear. She fixes herself so she is holding me with one hand and puts her other hand on my mouth to hush me. "I said calm down." She repeats firmly. I finally calm down and look her in the eyes to let her know. "Good." She simply states. "I saw you crying and only came over here to ask you what is wrong." She says with a sympathetic look. I feel my face heat up. "I didn't realize anyone heard." I confess. The woman then gently embraces me. "I saw you at the school earlier as well. I'm the warrior trainer. My name is PaleChick. Please call me though." She says firmly. "Okay." I comply. "If you ever feel like you're having trouble at school feel free to interrupt me whenever and talk with me." she says. I nod. "Now, It is very early into the morning hours. Since you have cried you will definitely be tired now so go get some sleep. I was taking a walk since I wasn't able to sleep as well. Now I'm going to head home to go to bed because now I am quite tired and it is only going to be Tuesday tomorrow." She smiles kindly at me then sets me down next to the fountain. I head back into the orphanage and crawl tiredly into bed with Moomoo-bot still sleeping there. I then slowly drift off into sleep.

 _I begin waking up to slight yelling and someone shaking me, I open my eyes. The figure in front of me is blurry. I rub my eyes but my vision is still very blurry and I cannot make out anything the figure is saying. Sitting up I see many figures around me, all who are blurry as well, and I cannot hear anything. The ground and structures all look plain as day though. The sky is dark and cloudy with strange green lighting coming from it. Then looking down at my clothes and body I am in a beautiful white dress, but it does not look like even a year has passed from the present day. I am then interrupted from looking around by the blurry figure that had woken me up. The figure definitely looked female. Maybe a Night Elf based off of the long ears and dark, almost black hair. The figure then whips their head to the right and runs off, immediately replaced by a different figure. The new figure had a silhouette I could not identify. They looked almost like a demon but by the body language I could make out the figure was friendly. The figure then picks me up and carries me some feet away from what looks like a fight. Once the figure sets me down I can start to hear things. The first figure from before sets another person beside me and then sits me up. "Don't worry you'll be fine. We'll all get out of this…" the figure says. The figure was definitely female. The female's voice starts to fade once again as the fight, the figures, and the world all start to fade to black as well._


	18. Chapter 15 Where's Aliathrana?

Widow's perspective:

After I woke up, I saw that the crystal was glowing slightly. That was first time in about a week that it had lit up showing me there was a call coming in, so I walk towards where I set it on my stand next to my bed. I carefully pick it up and throw it slightly into the air and catch it again. That made the picture of a goat person appear. I didn't recognize this one at first since the last time I saw him I was at the island. He started to yell at me in their foreign tongue. "Why are you yelling at me?" I yell back and he stopped for a moment hearing the confusion in my voice. He started to talk quieter but didn't relent on the harsh tone of his words. "We can't communicate like this. Go get the other one please." I ask while shaking my head slightly. He looked so confused at that moment I couldn't help but laugh at his expression. After I calmed down I saw a new alien woman was picking up the crystal. " _Did he drop the crystal while I was laughing or did he drop it because he was afraid to get caught with it?_ " I think about it until the woman starts to speak. The woman talked in their native language, very quickly, quietly, and sounded very distressed. "Who are you? Why are you speaking so quietly? Is everything okay?" I say back to her slowly so she hears each word and has time to understand what I'm saying. The woman seems strained as she tries to comprehend what I had just spoken to her. After a few moments though it did not appear that she was getting anywhere with trying to decypher what I had said, and started speaking urgently once again. This time even more frustrated than before. I start to feel worried. ' _Something isn't right'_ I say to myself inside my head. I begin to urgently think of things that I need to teach her to say when I heard a knock on my door. I walk to the door with the crystal in one hand and a dagger in the other. "Come in if you are brave enough to face the night." I say through the door and the person on the other side just opens the door (I quickly threw the crystal into my shirt and made it look like a necklace that I was wearing) while saying. "King Varian fears nothing in order to protect those around him." King Varian bowed to me and closed the door behind himself. I bow and apologize to him which he waves away. "If I may be so bold, Why are you here your majesty?" I ask and he replies with a grunt. "I need to know what is on that island, and you're the only one who knows anything. Besides I got your letter." I giggled, "Sorry the trainee decided to come in whilst I was doing important work that involved the island and disturbed me."

"Maybe we should get you a new chamber servant?" King Varian questions.

"That won't be necessary your highness. As for the island though, Iam inthe middle of continuing my work this very hour." I respond.

"Very well." He said, and I bowed before he left and walked him to the door. He walked out and I closed it behind him. "That _was close._ " I thought as I pulled the crystal from out of my shirt. The woman on the other end of the crystal had disappeared. I shook my head slightly and tapped the crystal. "Hello?!" I ask slow and deliberately pronounced everything sharply, but with a worried crystal remained unlit, and unresponsive. I look at it with concern and move my hands through my long, dark blue hair. ' _What am I going to do?'_ I think to myself.


	19. Chapter 16 We're going down!

Aliathrana's perspective:

My heart rate increased as I drew ever closer to the Exodars' hull. Not knowing what I will be facing against. As the stairs down into the Exodars' hull came to an end, I became even quieter. Once I reach the bottom of the stairs it is nearly impossible to see. I rub my hands together and conjure a small ball of royal blue lightning so I can see better. I look around with the ball of electricity in hand while I look through each doorway. The Exodar itself has very twisty corridors but down here in the hull it is like it was designed to be a maze. As I look around I spot a sign, the sign reads that the engine room is to the left. Following the direction of the sign I finally come across the doorway to the engine room. I put out my electric sphere to keep anyone from seeing the light it gave off. I crouch into the engine room to not let anyone hear me. Specifically my boss if she did end up being down here. As I crouch walk around the room my hand touches something warm causing me to jump slightly, but I don't make a peep. The warm object then clamps itself around my mouth so I am unable to yell or scream even if I wanted to. I then hear a very loud "Shhhhh." at the edge of my ear. The voice then proceeds to whisper. "The demon. The demon is down here still. The demon killed Rhuok." the voice states with obvious sadness and fear. I slowly nod my head to acknowledge to the man, but am weary as to avoid the attention of the demon. I then tap the hand of the man and he lets go of my mouth. "I need to go and stop the demon. While I'm keeping it distracted go upstairs to the main hall where everyone else is." I whisper. "Okay, be careful ma'am." the man whispers back before quietly running off. I then after a second I move to go behind the engine. Upon entering I am shocked with what I see. My once normal looking female draenei boss now had blood red skin, with green fel eyes. She'd also grown about double in size. The Huge crystal engine was the only dim light source in the room, having turned from its normal purple color into the same shade of green as my boss' eyes. My boss then ran right at me snatching me up in her massive hands. "HAHAHAHA" She laughed, "You have always been a pathetic excuse for a shaman, you didn't even attempt to stop me!" She booms. "I should just squish you right now, because with you out of the way I'll be able to proceed to kill the rest of the draenei race by setting of this engine. With all the rest of the power in the ship shut down though they'd never even be warned that the ships about to blow." She states evilly. She then proceeds to squeeze me tighter and turn on the countdown till the explosion. "There, now you only have 15 seconds till this entire ship blows." . She then throws me across the room so I hit the wall painfully. "WHAT ABOUT YOU?!" I yell.

"YOU HAVE NO TIME TO GET OUT! YOU'VE JUST STARTED THE COUNTDOWN TO YOUR OWN DEATH AS WELL!" I explain. She then booms out in laughter again. _10 seconds till explosion._ "YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE CALLED A "TECH" GIRL." She then pulls the strange green orb out of her pocket. The one I saw when I sat down with her at lunch a few days ago. "This is a teleport beacon." she explains. I pull myself up with aid from wall. "Oh yeah?" I question. "Well. You said you'd destroy the _entire_ draenei race. That includes you too, even if you call yourself Erodar now.". I smirk. I then create another sphere of electricity. _5 seconds._ Her eyes widen in fear. _4 seconds._ I throw the sphere, hitting the teleporting beacon. _3 seconds._ She screams and howls out in pain as she is electrocuted to death. _2 seconds._ I shield my eyes as the room becomes blindingly bright. _1 second._ I watch as my thoughts fly past my mind. Tanoruth, Eraeos, and even the lovely night elf. I would never speak to any of them again. _No time._ I hear the screams of many, and everything becomes black.


	20. Chapter 17 My hero Ms Pale

Bellabugg's perspective:

I then jolted up from my dream hitting my head hard against the frame of the top bunk above me. As soon as I hit my head I grunted and put my hands up to my aching brain. I then blinked a few times and took in my surroundings. I was in my bed in the orphanage. Removing my hands from my forehead I looked at my lap to see Moomoo-bot. I gently stroked Moomoo-bots' metallic frame and smooched her tiny nose which she meowed to. I then looked around and noticed everyone else had already left. Worrying I sprung out of bed and began dashing towards the bathrooms when I ran into someone. I had accidentally run into . "Whoa, where are you off to in a hurry?" questioned. "I'm late for school! I need to get ready!" I quickly responded. let out a slight chuckle and gently placed her hand on my shoulder. "You have a week off from school starting today." she explained, "Starting today is Children's' Week, one week out of the year when you poor orphans can be picked up by an adventurer and explore Azeroth and beyond." smiled brightly. I furrowed my brows, "Children's Week?" I questioned. I'd never heard of Children's Week back in IronForge, though it wouldn't have surprised me if had kept it a secret from all of us to enjoy torturing us. "Well, Children's Week sounds cool!" I added with a small smile. 's already bright smile seemed like it had gotten a little brighter. "So, do you have an adventurer in particular in mind?" asked me. I thought for a moment. I then remembered the warrior woman I had met the night before. _? She seemed quite interesting and I am compelled to get to know her better._ "How about from the school? The warrior trainer." I said. ruffled my colorful already messy hair and responded as she stood from her kneeling position. "I will contact her right away.".

About 2 hours after I had gotten up and got ready for the day I was reading a book called 'The hardships of a creator' by Neil Sparkplug, a gnomish engineer, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around I was happy to see it was with a smile on her face. "I'm here to pick you up for the week kid." She said happily. A few moments later , and I walked out of the orphanage, leaving Moomoo-bot to charge her batteries. "What do you want to do first?" asked me. I had thought this over while I had been waiting for her and quickly responded, "I would like you to meet and talk to her about training me to be the best priest ever!" I said while bouncing happily a bit. "Well, I can't teach you to be a priest but I _can_ help you with self defense moves." She says. "I figured you would say that." I said with a giggle. We then walked up the stairs of the Cathedral and entered the building. It took and I a few moments but then saw when Moomoo-bot run up to her and rubbed against her lovingly. "Oh, hello there Bella!" said gleefully. "Hello . This is , I met her last night and she agreed to help teach me to be the best priest ever by showing me self defense skills." I said. "Oh, and she's also my guardian for Children's Week." I added with a smile. "Hello. Nice to meet you ." greeted. "The pleasure is all mine." says causing to turn a slight pink color in her cheeks. then clears her throat and proceeds the conversation. "Where would you like to go to discuss more about this little one's training schedule?" asks gesturing towards me. "Let's head to a restaurant." responds.


	21. Chapter 18 Returning to the island

Widow's perspective:

Though the crystals picture was out I heard explosions and other things of the like from the crystal. "No! What is going on?!" I yell and jump off of my bed and bolt out of my room. I run out of the base and as I come to a stop outside the shop, I look to the sky and see a giant purple light that was heading to Azuremyst Isle again. " _No. It can't be. They're going to crash and kill everyone on the ship!_ " I scream inside as I run to the portal and through it again to the little village at the bottom of the great tree that held Darnassus. I whistle for the Drake again and I see it fly down to me. When it comes close enough I jump on it and we fly to the island again. I landed there soon and jumped and rolled off of the Drake before it even landed. I kept running until I saw a giant crystal thing sticking up into the air. I stop for a moment, then continue to run in the direction I went before, letting my legs carry me as fast as they could. I come upon this hill and run over it and down it. I see more of the crystals in the distance and run towards the farthest ones that are by a ship. I make it to the ship within a minute or two and see so many of the woman's people laying around wounded and some weren't moving or breathing. My eyes start to tear up at the possible fact that the woman I met might not even be alive long enough to be able to learn how to communicate with me. " _Or be able to love me as I have come to love her_." I thought. I wipe my tears furiously and search the bodies around me as I slow down to a walk. I scan the area around me. After a few minutes of searching I go to another area to find her laying on the ground, unconscious but still breathing. She looked like a sabre-cat had attacked her. I reach out to her and gently caress her face as I leaned closer to her. I heard her grumble and jump back a little as she opens her eyes. They seemed to be more hazy than normal. "Shhh, It's okay. I'll take care of you." I say to her and watch her smile a little and close her eyes slightly before she forces them open. I almost said something, but she moved her hand over my mouth and then to my cheek. I lean into her hand and watch as she smiles more. I smile back to her and lean back over her again, whispering little nothings in her ear in my native tongue. She only shakes her head and says something back to me in her language that I couldn't understand. "Don't worry I'm here so you can sleep now. I'll watch over you." I tried to reassure her and it seemed she understood me since she nodded and closed her eyes and fell asleep. I gently caress her cheek again and kiss her on her other cheek before watching over her for the better part of an hour. She had tried to move in her sleep for awhile but whimpered every time because of her injuries. After she winced a few more times I look in my little side pouch that held my little note pad and pulled out some bandages that have been blessed by one of the best priests in the world (the priest's name is Angelia). I gently move her so I can wrap her torso with bandages. As I wrap the bandages around her, her hand reaches out and grabs mine gently. I look up to her face and see that she is looking at me with pain in her eyes. I quickly finish wrapping her up and then move so I can put her head on my lap. She winces slightly as I do so but otherwise doesn't make any noise. "Are you ok?" I say softly as she looks up at me. She smiles slightly and raises a hand towards my face and gently touches my cheek. I gently grab her hand and hold it to my cheek as more tears start to fall down my face and land onto her cheeks. She seems to not understand why, so she pushes herself onto her elbows and holds herself up. I shake my head and tried to push her back down but she stayed up. "You need to lay back d-" I went silent as she gently pressed her lips against mine. I opened my eyes wide in shock as my body responded naturally to her and I her kissed back.


	22. Chapter 19 Finally together

Aliathrana's perspective:

I couldn't quite believe what I was doing, kissing the beautiful elf, the one thing I had slightly dreamed about ever since I had talked to her the first time through the communication crystal she had stolen from Tanoruth.

Coming back to reality I realized I desperately needed air. Quickly pulling away I took a deep breath, and suddenly images of words, phrases, and meanings flashed through my vision. I put a hand to my forehead feeling very light headed. ' _Now I know all the languages that this elf knows thanks to my necklace that I always wear. Hopefully this elf will not reject me, due to me just kissing her, and...well, being a different species'._ After slightly recovering from my light headedness I turn to face the beautiful elf. "I am sorry for kissing you…" I began my apology. The elf cut me off though by placing a finger on my mouth. "You don't need to apologize for anything." The elf responded kindly. "My name is… Widow. You may call me that for now anyways." She introduced herself. "I am Aliathrana." I responded with a smile. "Ali-Aliara- you know what, I'm just gonna call you… Ali! Just because, well, no offense but your name is like the hardest name I've ever had to try and pronounce." the elf explained as she chuckled with tears of joy flowing down her cheeks.

The thought of a nickname made me giggle and blush slightly. The laughing though made me wince in response to a large wound I had on my stomach. The elf then looked down at my stomach before saying something, "You're going to be fine I promise, let me try to get you out of here." Widow then placed her arms under my body in an attempt to lift me off of the ground. As soon as Widow almost lifted me off of the ground I screamed in pain, my wound beginning to slightly burn more. Widow then muttered something under her breath before looking at my face again. "I am so sorry, I didn't have any intention to hurt you. Unfortunately this wound is deep so moving you at this current moment is out of the question. We'll need to stay here for a little while until your wound can close up, even if it's just a little bit, then, hopefully I can get you somewhere where there will be people who can help you." Widow apologized.

I nodded my head in response. Widow and I sat in silence for a while, just listening to the sounds of the forest surrounding us. Then a thought occurred to me, "Umm, Widow?" I began. "Yes?" Widow responded, turning back to face me. "What are you doing in these woods anyways? When myself and the other Draenei in my sector observed this part of your world there is no advanced civilization for miles." I explained. Widow seemed to get slightly uncomfortable, as if she was deciding whether it was a good idea to explain her situation to me or not. "You do not need to tell me if you do not want to. I don't want you to think I am forcing you to do anything." I explain. Widow waved her hand, "I came here to explore a purple object that had fallen out of the sky, a purple crystal that belonged to your people. The crystal was beautiful, but… I believe I've found something even more beautiful now." Widow explained. Her explanation made me blush, and with that we kissed again.


	23. Authors Note 2

Hello everybody, Bananapugg here. I'd like to apologize for the lack of recent updates, and huge upload boom that happened several weeks ago. I knew I probably wasn't going to update for a while, and I didn't want to just leave without doing anything. In relation to that, I think I've finally come up with an updating schedule. I will be updating Thrusdays, Fridays, Saturdays, and in some cases Mondays. Hopefully this schedule will work out in the long run. ^w^

I'll try to stay as current with this story as possible (since I really do love this story. I can also see it going on for a long while!

Two more things I need to mention really quick, I've realized that in every chapter, when there is a woman or man tittle (ex- Ms, Mr, Mrs) the website cuts out the whole name, so I'll need to go back and fix all of those. *soft noises of me dying inside* (lol). Seriously though, I'll try and get those errors fixed ASAP.

Lastly, I would like to apologize again. I am so sorry, this is the first story I've ever posted before, so I'll probably make a lot more mistakes as I learn. If you have any positive criticism or tips at how I could do things better I'd love to hear it! P.s. Even though I said I'd be posting on a schedule now, I'll probably add s chapter today or tomorrow to make up for my long school absence.


End file.
